Intrusive memories !
by Facelove
Summary: The ghosts of the past return harm a member of the team. Another summary inside, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Here I am French but I suggested rewrite my early fiction in English when I am again with this attempt.**

**There will probably many error languages so if someone wants to correct please let me know by PM.**

**Thank you for reading me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Summary: It had taken so long to forget his past, but thanks to those around him, he had arrived. But his memories haunt him again after reviewing those that would rather never see again. No longer control his feelings, fatigue sets. Becoming more irritable, he distanced himself from the team until he leads his own mission to rescue another orphan_.

* * *

The famous black van, dressed in his red line, spun on the desert road and winding as the sky turned orange with the sun setting slowly behind the rock.

Inside, as famous as their vehicle, the A-team in full, relaxed, began to tire despite this entire long journey.

But while one of the members could no longer antics from behind his back made by his companion, the latter began to find driving long and boring as a child eager to reach their destination, and that next door, arms crossed, had stopped talking to get it to show his displeasure of their destination, the leader of this team, sitting in his usual spot on the passenger side, chewing a cigar out, felt good.

Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, looked barren landscape, enjoying being together with his team.

- Hannibal, let him be silent or I swear I supported with my fists, threatened the driver, Sergeant Bosco 'BA' Baracus.

- And now, immediately threatened, began to defend Captain HM Murdock. Why so much hate my big men? I explained only the theory of evolution. We always wonder if it is the chicken or the egg that came first. But why we do not ask if the puppy or dog that came first. It is true; imagine that Billy feels about this denial that the world owes her race. And in my opinion. . .

- I do not want to know your opinion crazy, but if you continued, you will quickly reach your ancestors and your dog also invisible, so you can ask them.

- Hannibal, you mean, he wants to kill Billy. Billy comes soon buddy.

Murdock patted his knee and pretended to make a big hug to his dog and began stroking in a vacuum, where was supposed to be his dog.

- Do not worry Billy, the Colonel will not let the big guy hurt you.

- Who are you big fool?

Murdock leaned back in his seat, trying to make the smallest possible having seen the glare that threw BA in the mirror.

- Pull over to the next town BA, we rent rooms and eat. It must be fit for tomorrow, is it not my Lieutenant?

Hannibal looked straight before him with a smile from the start perch to his second in command, Lieutenant Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, knowing full well it will bite and that's what he did.

- Oh Hannibal, frankly, for once we could have a vacation, holiday, no, we have to go to practice. We do not train enough with all the missions we have all the time?

- We found her tongue at what I see.

Hannibal exchanged a look with this BA willing accomplice, but he shook his head negatively not wanting to take sides between the two, but also by the desperate smile has its commander being funny to smoke Face.

- Oh, very funny. You know what I have to do to get this combo in Beverly Hills, not to mention the fact that I had to cancel Vanessa.

The lieutenant sighed, relaxing in his seat while intertwining his fingers on his lower abdomen, thinking back to it.

- Oh Vanessa, she works in a lingerie store, he said dreamily.

- And I bet it would make you a parade of the new collection in private.

- Well it must keep abreast of the latest fashions.

- Me, I'm happy to go lead me sir and it will be good for Billy and more. This lack of exercise. A VA is not even he can chew tires for a little more.

- Uh-oh Murdock, it is better that you prevented your dog to damage the obstacle course. Someone could get hurt.

- Yes sir.

- Do not encourage Hannibal, BA said annoyed as he slows the van arrived in a small dusty town.

He parked next to the only motel in sight and all the little world down while stretching their members become numbed by being made in the same position for several hours.

- Face, Murdock and you will book rooms, and join us at the restaurant opposite.

Face nodded in agreement and motioned to follow while Murdock. BA and Hannibal crossed the road to get into a restaurant style road.

Entering several eyes turned to his two foreigners who make the frown grimace has BA but brought out all the insurance Hannibal.

They settled, one facing the other, at the last table at the back of the room near the window, so that BA continues to have an eye on his van and Hannibal can verify the door. Simple precautionary measures to be ready for any kind of problem.

A waitress, a fifty year came under the gaze of men installed four at the counter sipping beers.

She took out her pen behind the ear, and it is commonly chewed chewing gum she stopped at their table.

- Are you?

BA and Hannibal exchanged a quick glance to this woman who did not hide his contempt for them.

It is then simply and without bluster Hannibal spent his command, as well as that of Face and Murdock, and was then the turn of BA, when the doorbell began to ring. Murdock and Face entered turn in the restaurant.

They immediately noticed the tension in the room and walked in single file in silence to the place of their colleagues. But a man down from his stool when they crossed the aisle and should return in full whip in Face thus reversing the mug filled with beer that was men on Face

Dissatisfied, the man grabbed by the collar Face, lifting slightly off the ground, and immediately rose Hannibal and BA, without moving, but ready to take action if necessary.

- You cannot be careful you fool, the man growled.

- Well done to my point of view it is rather. . . but Face did not continue his sentence.

Their position, others thought it was because of the man's grip tightening around his neck that silenced him, but the truth was quite different. Facelooked straight into the eyes of his assailant angry man but also recognizing that the look and it froze.

- You'll excuse kind of snotty little and pay me another beer, you hear.

And there, under the astonished eyes of his companions, Face nodded a simple nod instead to assert his right while pushing the other man's fault, mocking him as he would have the habit of do.

The man went down to his feet and then dropped him to lend a hand waiting for a ticket. Face looked down at the ground as he looked into the inside pocket of his jacket his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill that man snatched from his hand before adding with a smile.

- I do not have money, do you want it?

- No. I'm sorry.

The man laughed and made his way with his shoulder knocking Face passage before left the restaurant.

Hannibal and BA sat down again still surprised by the reaction while at the same timeFace latter put his wallet in his jacket before Murdoch put his arm around her shoulders.

- Come on Buddy !

And together they joined the other two.

The waitress smiled Face enticing to the crossing but as soon as he saw her, recognized also. He dodged and then sat next to BA making back to the room and the desk but especially for the comfort he received soon to be next to his colleague on guard by his build.

Feeling the eyes of her commander, a look at the least suspicious of him, he tried to lift his head displaying a look embarrassed.

- Nice and friendly small town more.

- Are you okay? then asked Hannibal still not sure how to interpret the reaction of his second in command.

- Well apart from that I almost make me redo the portrait as a welcome, and I stink of beer, okay, he replied in a tone so sarcastic wanting to end with a smile, but deep him, a fear that was installed. Trying to hide it, he rose arguing the mess on his shirt and walked at a brisk pace to the bathroom, arms stretched along her body, clenched fists, trying to contain his emotions.

However, this position did not escape Hannibal, who lit his cigar to think.

- Oh Hannibal you're not smoking that stuff eating?! Complained Sergeant

- In your opinion, what was that? Asked the Colonel, ignoring the comment BA.

- What do you mean?

- Oh, do not tell me you did not notice? Face is completely down to this guy!

- You worry for nothing Hannibal. He wanted to spoil her beautiful face, that's all.

- He's right, the big guy, Colonel. Ruined a shirt and a black eye, it would be too much for him, and I should give him a place in my room at the VA, added Captain

Hannibal lit his cigar and sat back in the corner of his mouth, thinking that his men had said and turned his head toward the closed door of the men's room trying to gather his thoughts while convincing that this was it.

On the other side of the door, Face rubbed his shirt tirelessly with paper towels. He rubbed and rubbed even if it was not used much. Then it's out of breath, he stopped dropping his last towel on the floor while closing his eyes.

He opened them and looked in the mirror talking to himself silently.

"Why did you react like that? You have more than seven years; you're a man, a green beret, not a damn kid. '

He contracted the jaw repeatedly hearing his own tirade get in his head and suddenly, fueled by anger at himself for having reacted, or rather did not react, sending his right fist into the wall in front of him next to the mirror, rage.

But it was power, a sharp pain extending along his arm was felt. He immediately hugged his hand with the other, wincing in pain. He looked at his bloody hand and gently tried to move his fingers, but it only made him send another wave of further pain. So he opened the tap and the sink is a trembling hand and laid it under running cold water.

A man came to this point, and so did mine to wash their hands. The man paid no more attention to it when he stood before the urinal behind him.

Face stopped and dried gently taps his right hand now swollen and toilet finally emerged much calmer, being worried about the damage it could have caused his hand. And that's bent arm, hand against him as if to protect, he returned to the restaurant.

Off, he locked eyes with Hannibal, and he wondered if he had remained focused on the toilet all the time went? Surely he says this and this reassured him time. He even decided to swallow his pride for once and just tell him when they are alone.

And is trying to gather his thoughts in order to find the best way to tell her the truth that Colonel began to trample small steps to reach the room. But the waitress, leaving behind the counter with the food, stopped at its height, forcing Face to stop hiding the view of Hannibal's Lieutenant.

- I'm sorry for the reaction of Sam earlier. This is my husband, and sometimes it is a little exce. . .

She stopped in his sentence, frowning while lowering his head slightly to look for Face who had looked down at the sight once more.

Seeing what she did, he looked trying to appear neutral as she sounded.

- We would not have seen? she asked.

"Shit," he thought, "Should I take? Should I make him remember who I am? Oh and why do it, it will not change anything anyway then we hit the road tomorrow and will be away from me again "

- No, I do not think Mrs.

- Are you sure?, She insisted.

- This is the first time I come here, he tried then.

- Not there, somewhere else. Your eyes, those eyes. . . oh excuse me, she said as embarrassed to have underlined.

And that's without asking for his she turned, shaken by a flash she had had, placed the dishes and returned behind the counter trying to hide in what she thought, but it was more difficult than it looked.

But this exchange, once again disrupted Face. He sat in his place leaving his hand against him, and hid under the table having changed his mind to say anything to anyone eventually. He smiled shyly squirming slightly not really comfortable with the look stubbornly pointed at him Hannibal.

Face then cast an eye on his side, where BA leaning on his plate greedily swallowed his food that made him a grimace of disgust at the sight and turned his attention to Murdock in front of him that sounded like a plane with its while the range by flying with food before swallowing. And while chewing he grinned friendly to Face who returned immediately relaxed slightly at the sight of his two best friends stayed themselves before making grimace again seeing his full plate having completely lost my appetite after that all memories are bad but reappeared in asking as he was eating with his hand. And it is obscuring the world around him, staring at his plate; he began to rethink his childhood before being pulled from his reverie by the voice of his impatient Colonel.

- Face, I asked you something?

The lieutenant raised his head, swallowing his saliva hardly surprised not to have heard apparently the first time and a rather neutral

- Excuse me Hannibal, did you say?

- You sure you okay?

- Yeah, yeah, just think.

- I asked you if you had recognized the woman?

Surprised by this question, Face was in shock for a second.

"How can he know? Nobody knows who they are? "He asked it before realizing Hannibal thought surely their position of the fugitive.

- Uh no, then yeah, at least I think, I, I do not know, am not sure.

BA and Murdock, surprised by the hesitation and stuttering their friend rather serene usual in all circumstances, feel suddenly concerned and straighten their head on their plate to listen more attentively to the conversation trying to turn assess the situation affecting the crook of the team struggling to defraud anyone right now.

- What you do not know it? asked Hannibal became suspicious. What did she say exactly?

- Oh, not much. She believed me recognize my eyes. He added quickly

Face swallowed hard once again not wanting to lie to her friends, but is not ready either for great revelations. And all those eyes on him, made him put his left hand to his neck in the hope of loosening his tie, tie he had not. He smiled in confusion, then intensified his gaze Hannibal seeing the total loss of control of his Lieutenant.

- You know what Hannibal, I think I'll go to the bedroom. I. . . I do not like what I feel. I'll go take a shower.

- You do not eat Muchacho, Murdock asked puzzled.

- The fool is right guy to drive tomorrow I do not wanna pick up the spoon l'ttle because you will not have force, said in a sullen tone BA wanting to hide a concern that felt towards his little brother.

Seeing the face of embarrassment Face, Hannibal saved the day by taking speech.

- Go Face. We will take

The lieutenant thanked him with a simple nod and left the table without a word. He walked towards the exit while trying to keep your head high knowing that the other members of the team followed the gaze. He also doubted that the waitress looked but paid no attention wanting to overshadow the more quickly this place.

And he was right, until he left the restaurant, Hannibal, Murdock, and BA remained staring at him, but when the door closed on the Lieutenant, they returned to their base except Hannibal beckoned the waitress for her to come. But she remained in his thoughts, to know where she had seen this man before, until a nudge in his arm from the cook him back to reality and walked to the table of A-team.

- Could you wrap the contents of the plate please our friend's absence.

- Of course.

She should take the plate and went to leave when she suddenly turned on Hannibal.

- Your friend, he called Alvin?

- No, Mrs!

- I had mistaken then. I bring you the notes and boxes with food.

And this time returned, leaving three men in the most total blur.

- I prepare the van Hannibal?, BA asked not sure what is behind this situation.

- No, we stay for the night.

- But if she calls the military, this time replied Murdock also worried.

- He's right, the wacky, I can drive a few more hours and we stop on the road to sleep in the van.

- I would tell Billy not barking this time, Murdock says to relax his comrades but all he had was a grunt in return from BA, so he did his best smile instead.

Hannibal let out a cloud of smoke up and looked through the window at the motel on the other side of the road thinking.

- Met the van behind the hotel BA, ready to escape ladder, it is, we all need a good night's sleep in a real bed.

And once again BA and Murdock glanced hoping that their Colonel has a plan to get their brother out of his shell and bounded stubborn when it comes to him and how he feels.

* * *

?TBC or NOT?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, muchachos!**

Thank you for the three reviews, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad that my English do not bother to read.

Guest, WildAngel and Fly Away, thanks, thanks;)

I had time today so here's the suit. I hope you like it again even if it is a small chapter ;)

And please, comment in the review, even if it is to criticize, it helps me.

**Thank you very much**

* * *

Meanwhile, Face returned to his motel room. Room he shares with Murdock, connected with that of Hannibal and BA.

He then proceeded without delay in the bathroom with the intention to relax in the shower. But the simple task of unbuttoning his shirt was more complicated than usual with one hand uncooperative. Indeed his right hand abused and bruised, is subject to violent uncontrollable shaking.

So, it is only after two buttons undone, that Face decides to remove his shirt head as you would with a t-shirt. And after getting rid of his clothes as well as possible, by throwing them narked on the ground rather than bend like the accustomed, he went into the shower letting himself be enveloped by the facts of the goods hot water reveling on his skin.

The small room slowly transforms a room filled with steam generated by the heat of the water.

Face looked at his hand and cannot admit that there is indeed a problem.

Slightly swollen and bluish skinned; the neck of each phalanx injured and scratched; not to mention the throbbing pain at the slightest movement.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes before dipping his head under the water jet trying to hide any negative thoughts while listening to the constant sound of water flowing over it. He remained thus until finally he could no longer ignore the throbbing rhythm of his hand to his heart. He went out of the shower to dry quickly his hair with a towel wrapped it around his waist then.

And went by so doing remove any water vapor in the room, to find sitting on the bed in the middle of the room Murdock, welcoming with a big smile.

- So Faceman, I hope I have hot water at least.

- I did not stay long.

- Hold your dinner, the pilot told him, handing him a bag.

Face took her with my left and thanked his friend with a simple nod.

- Your clothes are clean here, Murdock then showed him a sports bag placed beside the bed. Then rose to head towards the bathroom to turn.

- I'll let you change; I'll take a shower too. You watch Billy please; I would not that he fled.

- Okay

"Not very talkative," thought the captain, who told him that something concerns necessarily his best friend. But he left the matter for the moment knowing very well that asking a question in the swindler he will have a beautiful smile along with a "I'm fine."

He closed the door to the bathroom behind him while the lieutenant was alone in the room.

Face looked at the bag of food still in his left hand and took his drink filled with ice and threw the rest in the trash nearby. He put the bottom of the cup gently on his right hand where the pain is most intense in contact and whistled. But he admitted that the cold a little relieved.

He sat on the bed facing the window; his back to the door and the bathroom and looked at the darkness invade the landscape while holding the cup against his hand. And sighed again, thinking back to the man he had seen some time ago.

This man who had destroyed part of his innocence when he was a child and came to haunt his nights with nightmares for several months on his return to the orphanage.

This man within seconds of today was still able to invade his thoughts in spite of himself.

This man who had so much fear and child who had this effect on him yet as an adult.

"Adult". Face stopped thinking negatively to the word.

"Yes, I am an adult, a man today; he can do nothing for me. If I wanted with my military training I could break his neck before he even knows what is happening. It would be so easy. A simple pressure. . . "Just thinking about it, his left hand closed on the cup overflow thereby compressing its contents on his right hand below.

He cringed when sweetened soda made contact with raw sores on top of his hand.

He got to throw the cup in the trash and then wiped his hand gently with a piece of towel. He then took a boxer in the gym bag and it is difficult to put it on.

Disappointed by the fact that it will not happen to dress more, he turned to the bed and lay on his side, still facing the outside but turn away from the world, his friends in this case. He covered them in blankets taking care to leave his wounded hand along her body beneath the sheets, hiding the eyes of the team, ashamed of having carried away and be left to win and say "this man "again.

He took a deep breath filled with emotion while closing his eyes; he let out a trembling breath when Murdock returned to the room.

The pilot looked back the figure lying almost on the edge of the bed opposite him and opened his mouth to ask the question he wanted to ask him so, that "Is everything ok Face?» But closed it without even asked, hearing the soft breathing from the bed. Breathing considers leaving the human sleep.

And indeed, Face, tired of the long journey made in advance of emotions felt tired in the last hour and tired of the physical and mental pain, found just sleep with her head resting on the pillow. Before even be thought, Morpheus had prevailed, taking with him the image of a man who had been his father for a short period of his life but had changed for a long time.

Murdock continued looked at his friend, wondering why the lieutenant was so closed in on himself when he was surrounded by three friends, two brothers and a father if he dared to believe, for over fifteen years.

Then it's shaking his head disappointed by this, he noticed the bag of food in the trash. He leaned over to look inside to see all the food intact. He sighed and then whispered:

- Oh man, the colonel will not be happy.

- Colonel will not be happy about?

Murdock startled by hearing the voice of Hannibal in the doorway giving access to the second bedroom and sat up quickly on his feet. At a moment's hesitation, but remembering that he was no longer in the army, he stopped before the military salute in the manner, at attention.

But without a response from him, Hannibal he glanced in the trash and realized that his second in command had skipped a meal.

This was obviously not the first time it happened, but other times when they were on a mission, prisoners or simply on the road with Decker on their trail, the only time the lieutenant jumped meal, this meant that some -thing was wrong.

Hannibal also noticed the clothes commonly scattered on the floor, clothes Face took care whether in normal times.

Murdock looked after him that the colonel looked and did little to side as to be forgotten, while Hannibal looked Face asleep in bed.

He clenched his jaw decided that whatever gnawed his lieutenant, he had put an end before he indulges in putting themselves in danger causing the team with him. Not to mention the fact that he had waived a rule that was put in place, namely "Always take be force before losing them" in other words "Do not forget to eat or force them to do so before a training session or a mission"

Murdock looked at his commander knowing to whom he thought and saw leave the room to return to his wish him all the same a "Night captain."

The pilot then crouched and began to whisper caressing in a vacuum at his feet.

- Oh boy, Billy, I would not be in place of our Face tomorrow on the obstacle course.

Then went to sleep in the same bed gently that his friend being careful not to wake him. And began to look at the sleep of his best friend, his little brother, during long time before falling asleep in his turn.

* * *

_TBC, TBC, or not, review please. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you dear reader.**

Here's a new chapter. Thank you for reading and for your reviews. I love it.

WildAngel, Liauno and Haro, thanks.

**Happy reading**

* * *

Standing beside his bed, at the bottom of the large room at night, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door closer. The pitch of each shoe city on the resonant stone tiles by resonance with high wooden walls. Father Davis, Father Chief, had found them.

It was time.

He did not like the Father Davis.

It was the catechism class and used to whip your fingers with his wooden ruler with the slightest mistake. But he was old and he knew he would soon give way to our Father. And the boy silently hoped that it is Father McGill, the priest who had collected and took him under his wing arrived.

The Father had an exemplary patient with him for several weeks while the boy had not uttered a single word. Not even to tell his name. Then the Father had named Alvin.

Then one day the boy was brought to tears. His first tears since his arrival. His first emotion in fact.

Father McGill found him curled up on itself behind the altar of the church. Then without a word, the priest was sitting next to him and offered him his arms for a hug. Alvin had accepted the offer and under the gentle rocking of the Father, Alvin had continued to cry until it is no longer tearing. It was then straightened, wiping her wet cheeks with his cuffs and looked at the Father's face, smiling at him gently.

It was then that Father McGill had left his pocket rosary. He then grabbed the boy's hand and had placed in the center of his small palm him closing his fingers over. Father McGill had left his hand covering one of the child and calmly;

- It's up to you now my Son. Take care and always ensure our Lord on you. You are not alone dear. The priest had pronounced with a soft look.

Alvin had studied long seconds of silence and then his lips were gently stretched until a beautiful smile illuminates all his handsome 'face'.

The Father, happy scene, laughed, knowing that things will be better now to Alvin and the boy had joined the church filling a jovial echo rarely mentioned in these places.

Both had built a single complicity thereafter, which annoyed some of the other religious and jealous of other children mostly.

But as of today, like every first Wednesday of the month, he had made his toilet in full and had put on his clothes over the most beautiful, those usually used for important religious ceremonies, such as Christmas Eve, for example, , as we forced him.

A Sister stood before him and as always he was entitled to the same ritual.

An inspection.

He did not like that. It seemed to be a commodity, or worse a pet at the shelter waiting for his turn and that is why he always made sure that something was wrong. Because a child is not perfect, was not to take the fateful day. His punishment is to stay in bed until the 'visitors' are all gone.

But in recent months, he realized that he wanted to leave the orphanage to find a new family, having realized that his mother will not come back.

Then, he had to admit, watching the kids in the yard with their new parents from the dormitory window was frustrating and it was more envious of that.

He put his hands in front of him that Sister Rose; a very pretty name for a woman as tough but think about it, a rose is full of thorns; may inspect before she asked, palm up and then down.

He knew the chorus and it was better not to be desired, the Sisters are not particularly patient, especially on this day.

Satisfied with the cleanliness of her hands, she took her chin with one hand to open his mouth. He tilted his head back a little so she could see all her teeth well.

Having nothing to reproach the boy Sister let go, and he straightened to his full height raising his gaze straight ahead, a blank stare, arms along the body.

A position he did not know yet but will in a few years his mantra.

Sister Rose straightened the knot he had his neck and stepped back to admire the boy before her.

She will never know him not, because it would all his authority to the test, but this boy was his favorite.

His clothes; short shorts, long socks up to the knee, perfectly polished shoes, a white shirt with short sleeves without a crease, with a navy blue sleeveless vest over; it went perfectly.

It should be recognized that this little man was still healthy, even with his clothes he wore school every day.

She looked at him a few seconds more before she gasped.

In fact the sun had moved slightly, then reflected through the glass directly on the face of the little boy doing shine shimmering blond hair becoming the gold contact.

Intrigued by the piercing gaze of the Sister, the boy dared move your eyes a little to face him, without ever creasing despite the sun.

He thought he heard, "Dear God" from her.

But he had not imagined.

Reflect the sun by blue-green eyes of the boy, Sister Rose fancied she an angel before. All sunlight is deposited only on him, as if God had chosen his elect.

He did not know whether to be afraid or not this insistence that he received when he decided to play his favorite card. He began to smile to hide his unease of being spied so.

And if possible, Sister Rose smiled back.

But the magic faded at the opening of the dormitory door and coincidentally a cloud passed before the sun breaking the reverie Sister, who cleared his throat to return to the reality has become completely confused by the table that was offered to her. It took all his serenity and his scowl, then turned on his heel to leave the dormitory.

The little boy rather surprised by this little mark of affection wondered what he had done to deserve this and have found disconcerting turn.

And he barely heard the Father called to line up.

It is by seeing the other boy in front of him that began in the middle of the beds, put it there too.

And it is in row in pairs, the ten boys left the dormitory to find now online in the large main hallway next to each other. A two, three meters, girls had the right to the same treatment.

Then the sound of the great bell began to tint nine times to indicate the time.

Nine in the morning.

The time will change the destiny of one or more of them today with a bit of luck.

The last time, the double door of the orphanage opened to let in the 'visitors'.

As the last of the line, Alvin curious, leaning a little and turned his head toward four people enter. Two couples, approximately thirty years each.

Women stopped in front of girls and five younger took a step forward to be inspected more closely by 'visitors'.

Alvin then went back right in front of the window in front of him while shaking his head desolation. "Yes, as bastards at the refuge," he thought.

Then it is dipped in a dream he fled better knowing that it would not be yet turn today.

But he forced himself back to reality as he saw dim lighting. In fact, a large dark figure was mailed to him blocking the natural light from outside.

Alvin is the waist of the man before him, raised his head slightly to see a pair of eyes he will never forget. . .

Face awoke suddenly, sitting up on his bed and sat down to recover.

Realizing that this was only a dream, he tried to catch his breath, his breathing had become as if he had an errand to escape Decker.

Having regained control of himself, he turned his head when he heard movement beside him, to realize that it was Murdock changing position.

He thanked God in one breath not to have awakened the pilot because he really did not want to undergo questioning him about his dream.

A glance at his watch told him a little more than five hours.

Decided that it was useless to try to sleep, he got out of bed, dressed himself somehow with his hand now completely numb and sleepy, a positive thought in there, at least he had more pain, and output without noise from the room to get some air.

This Wednesday of May, he will never forget.

His dream was to be realized was adopted but had become a nightmare later.

* * *

_TBC, reviews please;)_


End file.
